


Training of your choosing

by Poserotate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poserotate/pseuds/Poserotate
Summary: Where a Kubfu in training decides to switch up the steps mid-night unknown to his trainer, deciding to continue and finally confess once his official training is over.The Kubfu in this is named Banshii and reader is gender neutral.Although this could be considered as non-con it's fine with both of themIt's also tagged as underage 'cause of the story being set during gameplay wherein the mc is a teen and Kubfus are the first version and are probably thought of as the 'baby' pokemon.
Relationships: Dakuma | Kubfu/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Training of your choosing

**Author's Note:**

> First work of ao3 and it's porn. Nice!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter while I continue working on the second!

Banshii grumbles and stirs in his sleep, something seemingly troubling him. He slowly sits and rubs the tiredness out of his eyes as they adjust to the dark room. He notices the lump that is his new trainer, (Y/N), quietly breathing besides him. He feels a slight smile as he looks at them: both master Mustard and (Y/N) decided his training would be better if he had limited time within the confines of his pokeball, along with some reasoning from Banshii himself. And although he meant well for his reasoning, Banshii kept quiet about ulterior motives. Mainly, he wanted to study (Y/N) and learn more about them. Secondly, though it was creeping its way into the main motive, he wanted to become friendlier (even if this wasn’t _quite_ the way to do that).

His face abruptly feels flush, eyes darting away from their sleeping figure. He remembers why he awoke; he couldn’t get his mind off of them, not even in his dreams. He crosses his legs, attempting to ignore the thing starting to poke into his stomach. He unintentionally shivers at the contact, inadvertently making his situation worse. But Banshii allows his mind to wander once more, the pain between his legs becoming harder to handle. Now lost in wonder and lust, his paw subconsciously creeps into his lap, digits starting to brush against his pain. His breath hitches and he closes his eyes, paw now wrapping around himself. With a slow start, a shaky exhale escapes him and into the cool room. Being fairly new to the sensations, he becomes a bit louder, not conscious enough to keep fully quiet but enough to stop shouts. He leans back and lets his head hang, resting his weight on his left palm.

Sparing a glance towards his trainer, Banshii notices they’ve begun shifting in their futon. He panics and lays back down, quickly tucking himself into his own makeshift bed. Attempting to keep control of his breathing, he stills and listens for further movement, nervous that (Y/N) had heard his silent pleads. Then, silence. The rustling stops and the room goes deathly quiet, save only for both their breathing. Banshii gently peeks over his sheets and sees that (Y/N) has gone starfish, their mouth slightly open. He smiles a bit, adoring how carefree they look while they sleep. He is rudely reminded why he was in a panic to hide by a particularly strong pulse, causing him to bite down on his lip with force. He then gets an idea, one that would be rather repulsive to many people. But for Banshii, it only served to thrill him further.

He slowly stands, cautious not to make too much noise, and walks to Jae’s sleeping body. He stops at their hand to listen for any out-of-place sounds, making sure no-one is around. Once assured, he kneels at their right hand and sticks himself between their thumb and index fingers, the pressure of them feeling heavenly to him. He starts with a torturously slow thrust, his back arching at the sensation of their slightly rough and warm hand. He bites down on his left paw, the right acting as a stabilizer to avoid falling. His hips twitch, urging him to speed up. Banshii begins to feel his knot swell, his breath becoming more and more shallow with every thrust. But before he can reach his end, he forces himself to stop. He pants and grunts as he slips himself from (Y/N)’s unconscious grip, finally catching a deep breath. He sits for a moment and wipes his fluids from their hand, then stands and walks towards (Y/N)’s face, noticing how peaceful they look in comparison to the butterfrees fluttering within his stomach. He listens for their breathing, hearing nothing of note. Carefully, as if holding a rose, he places his cock on their lips. His hips subconsciously buck into their face, dragging him across their lips and forcing a bit into their mouth in one motion. He whimpers, left paw coming up to keep him moderately quiet. Through lidded eyes he notices (Y/N) makes no motion, seeming to not have noticed the sudden intrusion. He thrusts his hips a bit more, testing to see how far he could go without waking them up. It appears that (Y/N) is a heavy sleeper, as they still lay in the same, unmoving position.

Though, after going a bit further into their lips, Banshii encountered a slight problem: their teeth. He wasn’t sure if he should go through with his ministrations, as this could be what finally wakes his trainer. With a few seconds of contemplation, Banshii decides to keep going.

After all, what is life if not risky choices?

He sticks two of his digits into their mouth and carefully pulls down, going slow to make sure they don’t wake. He drools at the mere thought of face fucking them, straining to hold his hips in place. Finally coming to a stop, he holds their jaw in place and gently thrusts a bit further. With a sudden deep exhale from his trainer, he nearly keels over from the warmth brushing over his twitching member. A quiet, high-pitched cry leaves his quivering body, paw holding their jaw ever so slightly clenching in response. After taking a moment to regain himself a bit, he continues into their mouth, almost having his knot through their lips but not quite. Banshii bites down on his own in an attempt to silence his moans, cock now firmly brushing along their tongue. He rocks his hips at a slow pace, savouring this as if it were the first and only time he'd be able to do it.

Steadily his end comes, knees beginning to shiver and become weak. Still having some semblance of thought, he retracts his twitching cock from their mouth and onto their cheek. There, he lets their jaw go and instead holds his member with it, thrusting against their cheek and into his paw. No longer being very conscious of his actions, he pants and groans, slick sounds emanating from his cock going through his paw. His back arches a bit, knot now forcing itself between his digits as if it were penetrating his trainer. Finally the knot pops through his fisted paw, the thought of knotting them making his end come crashing down. He whimpers and whines, hips thrusting sporadically into their face and covering their left cheek in thick ropes of cum. He breathes in heavy turns, chest heaving from the speed he reached. Slowly his lungs catch enough air, mind becoming clear enough to think properly. Catching a glimpse at his trainer's face, he grins and takes a moment to observe the mess on them, chest swelling with a slight pride. Though Banshii hadn't bred them, he thinks about the scent his cum would leave the next day, sure that other pokemon would be a bit wary about approaching them. He gives a tired but happy exhale, moving to wipe their face of his fluids. Once done and satisfied with his work, he decides to crawl into the futon with them to sleep. Snuggling into their side, he closes his eyes and lays motionless, exhaustion finally cloaking him.

Unbeknownst to him, a grin slowly spreads across (Y/N)'s face, eyes still closed and mind full of new thoughts.


End file.
